


make it mine

by cimberelly



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Community: basketballpoetsociety, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PapaKashi, at least in that ficlet thingie, fem!aomine, future makorin maybe, touou!kise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles, ficlets and scenes born from thinking too much about certain basketball idiots (mostly AoKise and a couple of which are responses to challenges from Basketball Poet Society on Tumblr or prompts from memes).</p><p>17. If anyone actually bothered to ask, it was not love at first sight. For either of them. (AoKise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking Bad Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine’s got a couple of bad habits and they can create some problems. Good thing Momoi’s still there and ready to shake things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up, Breaking Bad Habits which is my one and only contribution to Team Battle 2014 for Touou. As with most things, it's supposed to be longer (which would have featured the suffering of Wakamatsu as captain) and sillier (Horikita Mai was supposed to be involved. Yeah...) but it turned out this way.

It’s their second year at Touo and its basketball club. The tumultuous first year has come and gone with Aomine tasting defeat and finding his love for basketball again. Nowadays, Aomine has become more involved in actually being a member of the team. Well, sort of. Bad habits die hard no matter how much you try and get over them, especially in people who have become lazy such as one Aomine Daiki.

There are still days when he doesn’t bother to turn up for practices, preferring to laze the day away by dozing under the sun or staring up at the sky, thinking of nothing in particular. On these days, Momoi comes up to the roof to find him, scoldings and admonitions at the ready,

“Dai-chan! I thought you didn’t want to lose anymore! What are you doing up here?”

Sometimes, Momoi’s words will be effective and he will sigh and sit up, grumbling about it all being a chore but he will then drag himself down to practice because he does hate losing and he does understand that he must work hard to win. Aomine may not be good at school work but he’s not stupid when it comes to basketball. At other times, he brushes her off as he used to, telling her he’s tired, hungry or bored and to leave him alone, even turning on his side away from her. And on those days when he won’t be persuaded to come to practice, Momoi will huff and harangue, reminding him that it’s their second year and they now have a responsibility.

“We have first years on the team now, Dai-chan! And what if you’re considered for Captain at the end of the year? I know right now it’s kind of a far off thing but what if? You have to start being part of this team more. Come on, Dai-chan. Get up!”

She just wants him to be part of the team, to actually take up being Touo’s Ace and to stand for everything that means. He’s somehow done it back in Teiko and while he’s not exactly the boy he used to be, he can still do it, right?

Right.

And she knows he wants it too on some level. Or at least, he wants to win and play a good game, which involves being able to work well with your team.

So no one is prouder than her when he shows up at practices and actually tries to work with everyone, even though it’s obviously not something he has an easy time with. Aomine has gone on too long being alone, playing basketball by himself, so there are things that he has to relearn. But he’s trying and that’s all Momoi can ask for. Besides, she’s got his back.

She won’t just let him fall back that easily.


	2. look at me smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine discovered Kise Ryouta when he was 13 years old and innocent in the ways of what and how crossplayers are. Basically, he probably never stood a chance no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My submission for BPS Challenge number 77: Fashion Week. I almost have the whole story of this planned out but it just doesn't want to be written out at the moment so I'll just put this here for now.

Aomine discovered Kise Ryouta when he was 13 years old.

He was just looking through the message board of one of these online games he liked to play back then and came across a particular thread. “Cute Crossplayers!!!” it had been titled and he was curious, because he had no idea what it was and well, he was just that bored. He decided to click it. There were these pictures of people in costume, some good, some not as good. He scrolled passed them with not that much interest and then he saw “her”.

“Her” was pretty with long blond hair and big amber eyes. She was dressed in this demure black and white, lacey dress and on her head was a bonnet with a ribbon. She was obviously very pretty in that wide-eyed, anime type of way but there was just something about her that struck him. Maybe it was that smile on her face, so pretty and shy-looking, and the way it seemed like she was looking straight at him. Like she was smiling at him and he found himself blushing because she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life. 

And he almost died when he found out his first crush (of course a really cute girl on the Internet counted!) was a boy.

Kise Ryouta was a boy but he was still prettier than any other girl he had ever seen. It took him some time, a lot of self-searching and embarrassment, before he came to the conclusion that it didn’t matter. It was just a crush and it wasn’t as if anyone had to know.


	3. Bells For My Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kise is a famous model who has Aomine as his Panther Guard. Kise is the most annoying master ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by RP shenanigans with [tormalyne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tormalyne/pseuds/tormalyne) who plays a very awesome Kise.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me..."

In response, Kise only grins wide, all that perfect white teeth gleaming, before he shakes his hand again. Which jingles softly, melodiously because attached to it is a nice blue collar with a cute little bell. Aomine feels offended just looking at it, but then again a lot of things his stupid Master does is offensive to him. What's worse is that it's all in the name of Kise's love and affection for him. 

"Come on, Aominecchi! Isn't it cute? The color even matches your eyes." Kise says, coming closer and holding it by Aomine's neck. He obviously wants him to wear it.

Aomine doesn't even dare touch it. "I'm your guard. I'm not supposed to make noise." The look he gives Kise pretty much spells, what the fuck goes on in that stupid blond head of yours?

It obviously bounces off of Kise who only looks up at him suddenly, eyes all big and pitiful. Aomine wants to puke. 

"You don't like it?" He whimpers, like he doesn't even know. Aomine feels his head throb. One of his ears flick traitorously instead. "Aominecchi doesn't like my gift for him?"

 _Oh shit,_ The Guard Panther thinks to himself irritably. _Not the tears..._

"I'm not wearing a bell." He has to be firm, even when Kise starts bawling because giving in will just encourage him and who knows what Kise will think up next?

(He ends up wearing the collar with the bells. At least Kise agrees to him not wearing it out in public. Aomine has learned to be thankful for small mercies.)


	4. Kiss Me, Sensei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Kise and Aomine are high school teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Aomine with glasses is sexy and him being a teacher is even better. And Kise is still a brat and very popular as a teacher, those lucky fangirls.

“Aominecchi, I’m bored…”

Aomine snorts, glancing up from over his glasses and the test paper he’s currently grading (or more correctly, failing, what with all the red marks on it). “No shit.”

“Aominecchi…”

He rolls his eyes but then puts his red pen down and reaches for the glass of water he has by the side. “Oi, don’t try that with me. I do plan on getting some sleep sometime before midnight tonight and I’m not gonna help you with your own tests.”

“But there’s so many!”

“Suck it up. And aren’t your tests multiple choice anyway? What’s so hard about grading that?”

“It’s all the saaaaaame!” Kise whines, sounding like one of the brats he teaches at the high school they both work at. If only Kise’s little fan club can see their handsome, poised English teacher now with his shiny blond hair all messy because he keeps on running his fingers through it in frustration, his head down on the table in utter defeat. “I don’t wanna do this anymore!”

“Well, neither do I but we both have to, you know that.” Aomine says with a bit of a smirk, ignoring Kise and his little tantrum. “At least you don’t have any essay questions…”

“...Aominecchi.”

“What?”

Kise’s looking at him with his chin on his hands. With his messy hair and wide eyes, he looks 10 years younger, like the boy he first fell in love with. Those lips purse into a bit of a pout and Aomine knows he’s in trouble.

“Kiss.”

Aomine sighs, a hand coming up to massage between his eyes. “Kise…”

“Kiss me or I won’t stop whining.” Those lips are at half-pucker and he’s using that petulant, pitiful little voice that’s annoying but gets him every time.

“You’re a brat...” He eyes Kise with disapproval but he takes off his glasses and starts leaning in anyway, ignoring that triumphant little smile that soon disappears under the gentle pressure of the kiss Kise asked for and one he gave into so easily.

At least that kiss will buy him some time, an hour at most, before Kise gets bored and starts whining again.


	5. Dinner with Midorima (Chasin' After You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an AU where the MiraGen is a broken up boyband, Kise meets Midorima for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stuff about this AU can be found [here](http://pseudorganized.tumblr.com/post/89261143903/broken-up-boy-band-au-idea-dump) and I've decided to title it Chasin' After You (guess where that's from!). I really want to write more about this but I need an actual plot... OTL

Midorima looked at him like he usually did, like he was a pest that he wished he could squash but couldn’t between one thing and another. Kise would have squirmed if he were the type to do such a thing but he was far too used to Midorima giving him that look. Spending close to three years in very close quarters with someone did that to you.

“Kise, why are you asking me for this information?” Midorima asked after a long time of what felt like him trying to decide on what to say and how to say it. They were having dinner in one of those fancy restaurants that Kise frequented because of their food and ambiance and Midorima liked because of their impeccable cleanliness and attentive service. It was hard not to be distracted by Midorima’s exact table manners and elegant, piano hands but somehow Kise managed not to be and was able to respond with hardly any pause.

“Well, I just thought I’d ask, you know?” He flashed a bit of that smile that landed him in covers of magazines, leading parts in dramas and posters of teenage girls’ bedroom walls. “Sometimes you could be very surprising in what you know, Midorimacchi.”

As usual, his charms were wasted on Midorima who was merciless in his blunt reply, “You should ask Momoi. She should be the first you asked if you wanted to know all about what Aomine is doing.”

Midorima was right, of course, as he usually was, but Kise didn’t want to dwell on it. Not now.

“But she might be busy. You know how Aominecchi is.” A bit of a laugh, a bit of that smile. The woman at the table to their right looked over and looked interested. Kise barely spared her a glance. “She’s got to be busy with him and I don’t want to--”

“You’re an idiot.” Midorima told him primly, dabbing the sides of his lips so daintily that it made Kise laugh harder, more genuinely because Midorima never spared his words. And yet, at that moment, Midorima could have been much more unkind, could have said all the things that always remained unsaid, things that Kise already knew and Midorima maybe respected well enough to leave them alone. 

Maybe the years spent apart had given them a measure of maturity that they never had back in the days when they shared spaces and sang songs together.

Kise gave his old groupmate a flirty little wink, because newborn maturity could only take someone so far and this was Midorima. He would have risked blowing a kiss if it didn’t mean it would make Midorima try to actually do him bodily harm out in public. “I love you, Midorimacchi. Never change, okay?”

The look he got could freeze Death in its tracks and it made Kise laugh again, lighthearted, free. At least for a while. He reached for the bottle of wine at their side and made to pour his friend another glass.

“So Midorimacchi, when can I expect that song you promised to write for me?”

Kise thought Midorima almost smiled but it was probably a trick of the elegant low lights.

“Go die, Kise.”


	6. A Look Into the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine Daiki is a cop and he has a partner, Matsuoka Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Free!: Eternal Summer's ending theme and corresponding visuals and kind of late to the crossover party, but anyway. Here you go.

“So what is your deal with Tachibana?”

Rin looks up from his steaming cup of coffee (black with sugar but no one needs to know that) and looks to the side at his partner. He still can’t believe he’s partnered up with his idiot. “There is no deal.”

Aomine dunks a piece of his donut into his coffee (which is purely black but then that donut is kind of sweet) and stares back at Rin with what looks like infinite but exasperated patience. “Yes, there is. He is hot. How are you not banging that yet?”

Rin is so glad he isn’t drinking his coffee when Aomine just keeps on talking; Aomine would have been wearing it by now. “I’d appreciate it if you don’t say anything like that about my friend ever again.” He narrows his eyes dangerously to further illustrate his point. “And what will Kise even say when he finds out you’ve been checking Makoto out, huh?”

“Matsuoka,” Aomine starts slowly, giving gravitas to his words like little grains of amazing wisdom. “if Kise were here and you put Makoto in front of him, he will ask you the same question.”

It’s moments like this when Rin just wants to put his head over a table and ask for the nth time why he decided becoming a police officer was a good idea. “I’m sorry I asked…” He really is.

Aomine lifts his cup of coffee to his lips. “And he’ll probably ask you if you’re ever going to make a move because if you’re not, we will.”

Rin stares as he tries to compute what in the hell Aomine just said because it can be taken in so many ways and all possibilities are undoubtedly horrible and obscene as this was Aomine and Kise.

Meanwhile, the asshole just takes another lazy bite of his donut.

Rin's eye twitches. “...Why do I know you people?!”

Aomine sighs, like he’s the one suffering in all this. “Because someone decided it’d be a good idea for me to be your senpai. It’s not like I have this easy too, you know…” Then he looks toward the dessert display. “Nanase, back me up here.”

“Rin’s difficult.” Haru agrees without pause as he casually places cute little muffins in with the other desserts like he didn’t just go ahead and went into cahoots with the Demon of Sloth.

“See? Even he agrees with me.” And Rin has a feeling Aomine would be reaching for a fistbump right about now if he isn’t all the way here, even if Haru will probably just stare at it then ignore it. Somehow, eccentric and taciturn Haru gets along well with Aomine. Rin doesn’t know how it happened and regrets it a lot.

“Haru,” Rin motions to the side at his partner. “why are you friends with him?”

“I don’t know, Rin.” Those blue, blue eyes fix on Rin and Haru asks, “Why are we friends?”

Rin knows Haru is mocking him because he can be such a sassy little shit and it’s moments like this when he hates it, “Haru, you are disowned as my friend. You hear me?”

“Hey,” Aomine decides to speak up then, nudging Rin like he hadn’t gone and questioned Aomine’s purpose in his life earlier and pointing at Rin’s completely untouched donut. “Are you gonna eat your donut or what?”

Honestly, why does he know these people? Rin would really like to know.


	7. Of Idols and Babies (Chasin' After You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyband/Idol AU. Aomine has learned in this business that you take your rest when you can. Unfortunately, there’s no rest for the wicked or for the so-called senpai in charge of one Kise Ryouta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First entry to BPS' Character Battle 2014 for Aomine. I kind of...uploaded a lot for Aomine, ahahaha...

Aomine sighs raggedly after laying out the blanket over himself, snuggling down to get comfortable, “I’m tired…”

His schedule is free for the next hour or so and being in this business has taught him that you get a nap whenever you could take one; it’s just that busy and you need all the rest and energy you could get. He’s barely settled in when an annoying voice destroys any hope of a restful hour.

 ”Hey, Aominecchi, let’s get ramen!”

Aomine groans, sinking deeper under his precious blanket and into the couch he’s currently stretched out over. He’s sick of sleeping on this couch but Akashi said they’re not leaving the studio until they get the album done. Akashi is crazy but no one needs to remind anyone of that.

He’s almost able to completely ignore the disturbance when something warm, heavy and girly smelling decides to fall all over him, near knocking the breath out of his lungs.

And then there was more yelling. “Aominecchi!”

"Ow!"

Kise has his face so close to his he has to actually pull back. That stupid pretty face is set in one of those childish pouts and no, it does not look cute, especially when Kise’s on top of him and being a nuisance.

"Aominecchi,” Kise whimpers in a way that he probably thinks will make Aomine take pity on him but Aomine just frowns deeper, “I’m hungry…"

"And how the hell is that my problem." Aomine grumbles as he tries to pull the blanket up over himself more properly even as Kise has his deadweight over him. "Get off."

Of course Kise does not cooperate, even flailing around like the big noisy baby he is. What a nuisance. The pouting doesn’t stop and the whining just gets worse. “Akashicchi says you’re supposed to take care of me! You’re my senpai, after all. And you said you would!”

Aomine sighs, rolling his eyes. “Well Akashi’s not here and I’m gonna take a nap.” He flaps his hand at Kise, shooing him away, “Go find food on your own.”

"Aominecchiiiiiii!" More whining and Aomine doesn’t know how Kise does it but he ends up under the blanket with him. Again, he’s too close and Aomine has no escape from those eyes and that pout and all the Kise. The stupid couch is just too damn small.

And those huge googly eyes are too damn big and pathetic. “Fooooood!”

Aomine knows he’s not going to escape this unscathed and with Kise’s position, he could push him off but is the resulting trouble worth it? Probably not. He’s too tired for this shit.

"Here." Thank goodness for Murasakibara and his stash of snacks. Aomine pushes a box of Pocky at Kise before turning over and closing his eyes. "Eat that and shut up."

He doesn’t bother to see if Kise does eat them and just tries to go back to his nap, closing his eyes and huddling under the blanket. Kise’s still there but he’s too tired to really care right then. Besides, added warmth is always welcome in these super cold air-conditioned studios.

A few hours later, Aomine and Kise will be found on the couch, sleeping all cuddled up together under that blanket. Kise has somehow managed to huddle into Aomine’s space, tucking himself closely enough to be in good position for a cuddle. In his sleep, Aomine doesn’t seem to mind this, even has an arm around Kise like a beloved plushie or just someone beloved.

Kuroko and Momoi take pictures and years later, the pictures somehow come out before the release of their joint single and it pretty much guarantees a lot of sales though it also starts a lot of rumors that may or may not be true.


	8. One of A Kind (Chasin' After You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why should Kise begrudge what comes so naturally to Aomine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entry #2 for BPS' Character Battle 2014 for Aomine.

Everyone knows Aomine is a great dancer, the best of the Miracles. It’s that dancing, the natural rhythm that moves that body that pulled Kise in and pretty much fixed him up for life. It’s like Aomine has music in his very veins; the way he moves gives life and impact to those beats and sounds and it always takes Kise’s breath away.

And it’s often overlooked, something that seems to surprise people when it’s revealed, but Aomine also has that voice because apparently he’s a genius that doesn’t even need to try. Aomine’s voice is distinct, deep and raspy, a voice that seems so strange and mismatched against the faster, brighter quality of the Miracles’ trademark songs.  It’s a voice that’s probably more suited to something slower, jazzier, to be better heard and appreciated or with something at the other end of that spectrum, enhanced and magnified by the power and swagger of a pounding bass.

People joke that Aomine just needs to act and he’d be the perfect triple threat but it seems that Aomine’s genius does have its limits. Kise doesn’t know what he’d do if Aomine also turns out to be a talented actor. Maybe cry because it’s probably not possible to combust just because of an overflow of admiration.

Aomine is the reason Kise is here, why Kise smiles so brightly and looks forward to each grueling but fulfilling day with the Miracles. Kise is the triple threat but even better; he can sing, dance, act and look pretty on top of it all but Kise believes he’s still light years away from the light and talent of one Aomine Daiki. Because no matter what he does he just cannot seem to move with the same smoothness and grace and he most definitely would never be able to sing the way Aomine can on the rare moments that he’s given that particular spotlight.

Kise is almost upset sometimes how someone could be so talented, so unique, so unreachable. But then he sees Aomine move to the beat like its carved into his very bones, hears Aomine sing with that voice that’s one of a kind and he feels ashamed because why should he begrudge Aomine what comes so naturally to him?

And so for now he’ll take that stage, keep on working hard and aspire to be better like he’s never had to before. Aomine’s light years away but that doesn’t mean he won’t be able to catch up eventually.


	9. Thoughts From the Trophy Husband (His Mean Girl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise knows she doesn’t need him to be her Knight in Shining Armor, a thought which makes him feel proud but also kind of inadequate at times, but he’ll gladly take up arms if he has to because they just shouldn’t say bad things about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genderbent!Aomine and Kise in Touou. Third entry to BPS' Character Battle 2014 for Aomine. For more of this AU, you can also read [His Mean Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2552648).

He knows what they say about her. About Aomine Daiki who is amazing and unbeatable, a veritable monster on the basketball court. Who is tall, dark and intimidating and so no one else aside from her best friend and team mates dare approach her. How she has a bad attitude and people should stay away anyway. How she is the last person he should even be interested in because he’s Kise Ryouta and she’s just the wrong sort of girl for him.

But people always make their own conclusions on things, on him, and he’s learned to just take everything in stride. But that’s just things said about him. He can take whatever the general public decides to say about him, about how he’s just another pretty face, how he’s a waste of athletic talent, how he’s got awful taste in girls, but he just can’t take it when they say awful things about her.

Aomine doesn’t give a fuck; to be her, to be able to play the way she does, she shouldn’t and she has ignoring the ignorant, insipid masses down to an art. She takes their hate and jealousy and uses both to beat their asses in basketball or just plain dismisses them with arrogant grace. They’re not worth her time or energy and when they insist upon it, well. They’ll get what’s coming to them.

Kise is also usually of the same mind. He has to be. He’s starting to make a name for himself in the fashion/modelling circuit and he always has to show a good, amiable face. There’s always some jealous guy wanting to beat his face in but that’s just par for the course and easily taken care of. But when it comes to Aomine and what they say, he just can’t seem to take any of it lying down.

He knows she doesn’t need him to be her Knight in Shining Armor, a thought which makes him feel proud but also kind of inadequate at times, but he’ll gladly take up arms if he has to because they just shouldn’t say bad things about her. What do they know about her anyway? She’s talented and powerful so she wins. It’s not other people’s business why she acts the way she does. And God forbid, he’d hear anyone actually say she’s ugly because then the gloves would have to come off and then they’ll see who’s ugly.

Aomine just gives him this quizzical smirk like she doesn’t quite know what to do with him when he gets into one of his sulks about what people are saying. Then she pets his hair like he’s her little, unruly puppy, throwing a cute and hardly terrifying tantrum, cooing at him that she’ll be all right so he should just sit down and let her handle it. She never takes him seriously, another one of those annoying but somehow endearing things about her, but it’s those times that he really wishes she does.

Because he is serious about her and that comes part and parcel with being protective over her though she doesn’t need any protecting. If only she understands that.

 


	10. Keep You Warm (Utterly Domesticated)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryouta gets cold easily so it’s Daiki’s duty as his mate to keep him warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another entry to BPS' Character Battle 2014 for Aomine. This time it's for the AU that I fondly call the Domestic Monsters AU where Kise is a vampire and Aomine is a werewolf. More of this AU could be read at [Utter Domesticity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2552726).

Sometimes, it still strikes Daiki as ridiculous whenever Ryouta comes to bed with clothes on and it’s summer. It’s so warm that Daiki wears even less to bed than usual and it’s kind of a let down to find his mate still in long sleeves and pajamas. Daiki understands the reason but still it’s a bit disappointing and it’s probably clear to Ryouta when he gets in beside him. It’s not unusual for Daiki to pull him close, to nose at the place on Ryouta’s throat where he’d marked him, but the petulant tugging at the hem of his shirt should be sign enough. Predictably, it makes Ryouta laugh, the sound bright and warm though also amused.

"Daikiiii." He says his name in that sweetly teasing tone and Daiki growls deeply despite himself. It’s annoying when Ryouta whines but when he says his name like that, it does things to him. "Are you going to wrestle me out of my shirt again?"

"It’s a fucking hot summer night," is the reason Daiki comes up with, which is the truth, as he gives the shirt another tug before a hand slips under, "and I’m here to keep you warm."

Ryouta hums, that lithe, slender body arching up in response to the big, rough hand on his smooth skin. He bares his throat, an instinctive action by then, and Daiki barely resists the urge to make a fresh mark on the pale skin. That’s the problem with vampire skin: it heals far too quickly.

"A habit, I guess?" Ryouta murmurs, eyes closed, lips parted as he enjoys the attention. "It was cold far too long…"

It was and it hadn’t been fun, with Ryouta all bundled up and Daiki himself affected by the cold too. But it was the summer now and it was better. Daiki’s skin would be enough to keep his mate warm and he’s usually open to helping him out.

For all that Ryouta whines and jokes, he doesn’t give much resistance to Daiki helping him out of his shirt. Despite his eagerness with the task, he does it carefully, knowing how careful Ryouta can be with his clothes. The material of the shirt is soft and silky, comforting and soothing, the kind of things Ryouta likes to wear but as with most clothes of Ryouta’s, Daiki prefers them on the floor.

It doesn’t take long before Ryouta’s only got his pajama bottoms on but those Daiki can forgive. For now. They would help as Daiki massages heat into Ryouta’s fair, cool skin, hands kneading and rubbing until they’re as close as can be.

Daiki watches the soft, content expression on Ryouta’s face as his larger body practically covers Ryouta’s. It would have been a vulnerable position but Ryouta has never resisted, even loves it and for that Daiki is glad. There are times when he still wonders if Ryouta really is happy with him, away from the family who loves him and the charmed life he was born into. Ryouta has sacrificed much to be with him and Daiki needs the assurance every now and then that he is worth it, that he’s enough. It’s moments like this, in bed with Ryouta and his mate looking so peacefully content, that helps him remember that, to be more secure of his place in Ryouta’s heart and affections.

"Daiki’s thinking too much again," Ryouta stil has his eyes closed but there’s that mischievous little smile, "you might hurt yourself."

The squeak and giggle that results from Daiki taking a bit of a nip at Ryouta’s ear should not be so endearing.

"Brat." Daiki grumps, "You feeling all right?"

"Mmhm." Ryouta nods, finally looking at him and reaching to touch him. His mate’s hands are usually chilly but tonight they’re a bit warm, the result of a good feeding and Daiki’s own efforts. Ryouta touches his face before slipping arms around him as if to settle. "All warm and cozy. Thank you, Daiki." He gives Daiki a soft, little kiss and makes a quiet, happy noise as Daiki settles in over him.

Daiki kisses lightly over the base of Ryouta’s throat, nuzzling softly to put more of his scent on the spot, “Goodnight, Ryouta.”

"Goodnight, Daiki. I love you."

"Mn. ‘Love you too."


	11. The Truth Is (Hogwarts AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just such a lame way of starting their love story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, another and last entry to BPS' Character Battle 2014. This time, a Hogwarts AU.
> 
> And this has been translated to [Russian](http://ficbook.net/readfic/2884276) by [ShepHawke](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepHawke).

Midorima looks at the pair of them with his usual brand of prissy, undiluted judgement that is probably especially reserved for them before lifting his bandaged hand and adjusting his glasses.

“This here is another solid proof that Aomine would not have done well in Ravenclaw.”

Aomine practically glowers at Midorima who in turn looks down at him over his pointy nose. Well as much as he can given the height difference which is actually pretty effective and impressive.

“You need a real deep dicking. Bad.”

Midorima’s face pinches, pink marring his cheeks, and he turns quickly to Kise who has been watching them hopefully. “I refuse.”

Kise blanches and quickly tries to protest,“But Midorimacchi—!”

“Midorima’s second best at Potions but Akashi’s still the best and fat chance Akashi’s going to help us.”

Again, Midorima gives Aomine a look.

“I’m leaving.” Midorima announces and with a swish of his robes that almost, almost makes Kise jealous, leaves them to their own less than useful devices and failed mischief. Kise watches him forlornly as he continues to walk away.

“Noooo!” Kise wails, reaching dramatically with his right hand as if that will bring Midorima back. When Midorima disappears around the corner, he quickly turns to his partner in crime on instinct, “He was our last hope! How are we going to get you back to normal, Aominecchi?!”

In contrast, Aomine just shrugs.

“It wasn’t that big a dose. It’ll wear off. That’s what it says in the book, right? One drop isn’t going to do much. At least it was just one drop…” Aomine says, sounding tired and resigned, arms crossing over his chest almost nonchalantly. Kise still can’t look at him without being embarrassed though because—

“I wish you would notice me and maybe develop feelings for me.”

Kise’s face burns bright red. Have they even stopped doing that in the last hour or so? “Can you try and not say anything?!”

Aomine looks at him, unimpressed. “You think I’m happy about this? Spilling all my guts to you because of a stupid truth serum? I wasn’t even planning on saying anything!”

The pained sound Kise makes is pathetic but he doesn’t care right then because he’s crippled by embarrassment and he’s got his hands over his face. His face is so hot and red and his heart won’t stop beating so fast.

Stupid truth serum.

This is just such a lame way of starting their love story.


	12. Switch (Kaijo!Aomine & Touou!Kise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine grins in the face of that cold fierceness.
> 
> He tosses up his basketball and it steadily, effortlessly twirls over his fingertip.
> 
> "You wanna play one on one?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this art](http://pseudorganized.tumblr.com/post/109380360168/rainbow-in-my-kokoro-originally-by). Just playing with the idea of what if Aomine never falls into his pit of despair and goes to Kaijo (because sports school and the SEA YES) and Kise never gets a basketball tossed at his head and he goes to Touou.

"Are you stalking me?"

"Ha?" Aomine blinks, wide-eyed as he tilts his head curiously. "Stalking you?"

"Yeah." The guy, the model, the really talented Touou ace Kise Ryouta, says as he narrows those eyes at him. "Following me around. What do you want?"

If Aomine were any other guy, he’d probably be trembling by now; that stare is intense. And Aomine should have known that he would be noticed. It’s not as if he looks like a Touou student, what with his Kaijo uniform and all, but he also practically towers over most everyone else. He has the grace to be a bit sheepish, a hand coming up to rub behind his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that. ‘Really wasn’t what I was doing. Promise."

"Well?" Kise prompts, fully facing him, and Aomine can practically feel his energy and power from where he stands. It makes him excited and Aomine grins in the face of that cold fierceness.

He tosses up his basketball and it steadily, effortlessly twirls over his fingertip.

"You wanna play one on one?"


	13. Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kise are rude neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for princekise over at Tumblr in response to the prompt dialogue, "That was rude."

"That was rude," is the first thing Kise says after they get through the door of their apartment and close it behind them.

Kise’s pretty sure that Aomine heard him and it’s confirmed when he gets a grunt in return plus more feathery soft kisses along his throat and jaw. They kind of tickle, especially when they get along his ear and Kise finds himself unable to supress a little giggle. He tries to muffle it against Aomine’s shoulder, making Aomine press against him even closer and Kise has to lean back against the door behind him.

"Aominecchi…" He tries again, even as his fingertips lightly play along Aomine’s nape and tangle at the hair there because he really doesn’t want him to stop what he’s doing. Aomine’s hair is getting long again, he notes, but quickly gets distracted when Aomine finally draws back.

"What?" Aomine grounds out, not looking happy at all about being interrupted, and Kise smiles before drawing him closer again.

"She’s our neighbor, you know…" Kise manages to murmur between more kisses and sighs. His hands lightly rub over Aomine’s chest as if in comfort though that’s probably not what it ends up being. He tries anyway.

"And she’ll get over it." Aomine insists and that tone says he’s had enough of this conversation. Kise drops the subject then because really, there are other things they could be doing right now.

They’ll have the talk about not traumatizing their neighbors later.

Much, much later.


	14. Oberon and Titania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairies can be a spiteful, petty lot, especially their King and Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble request from reincarnatedrainbow over at Tumblr in answer to [this AU drabble meme](http://askboxmemes.tumblr.com/post/31258531216/1-give-me-a-pairing-2-give-me-an-au-setting). They requested " AoKise + Pixie Hollow" but I am not at all familiar with Pixie Hollow, so I looked to Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream instead.

The sky has darkened so abruptly with Daiki’s change of mood but he hardly notices, so fixed is his dark stare at his far too willful and stubborn Queen. He’s missed him, having been separated from him since the beginning of the midsummer, but Daiki is the King of the Fairies and he has his pride. A jealous, selfish one, perhaps, but the fairy folk can be rather petty, more so their powerful King and unquestionable Master.

His deep blue gaze falls on the sky-haired little boy who has caused this breach between them. The boy is so tiny, so shy. Under Daiki’s impenetrable gaze, he shrinks deeper into the silver of Ryouta’s spiderweb robes to hide.

"Stop scaring him, Daiki." His Queen’s voice forces Daiki to look away to meet hardened gold instead.

Ryouta’s expression is resolute as it’s always been, his grip on the boy’s hand firm. “His mother was one of my worshipers and he is mine.”

At any other time, Daiki would admire Ryouta’s strength, his stubbornness, but not today. Not when he turns on him and makes things difficult.

"We must stop fighting, Daiki. It’s causing too much of a disturbance." Daiki watches Ryouta look up warily at the sky, "A storm is coming when it shouldn’t. Have you forgotten that it’s our duty to keep the natural order of things?"

"Fix it then. You have the power." The King answers easily. "Why do we even need to fight? All I’m asking for is the boy."

Those golden eyes narrow, gleaming ominously in the dim light. Overhead, the sky darkens even more as thunder rumbles, rain and lightning threatening to fall down hard on them,

"Not for your whole fairy kingdom."


	15. Cat Tricks (Can't Have Every Cat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryouta loves cats and Aomine Daiki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday drabble for [JapFreaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapFreaky) from the [Can't Hug Every Cat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3886147) verse.

Sometimes, usually during days when business was slow at Nyan Nyan, Ryouta decides to sit in one of the low tables so he could relax a lot better. There’s nothing quite like being able to sit back against a large cushy pillow and being able to stretch your legs out on the floor while your own personal barista brings you your order of cherry cheesecake and a cappuccino (you’re feeling like something different today). Honestly, being at the Nyan Nyan Cat Cafe is bad for his waistline but he just can’t help himself. Sweets and cats are a lethal combination enough but then there’s the guy he’s currently dating who happens to be working here.

Ryouta sighs as he looks to the side at his current companion, not helping the smile that brightens up his face at the sight of perked grayish blue ears and wide copper eyes. Unable to resist, he reaches to give Miko a gentle scritch behind her ear.

“If you weren’t so cute, Miko-chan, I wouldn’t be coming back here so often and eating so much cake.”

“You keep telling yourself that,” says a very distinct grumpy voice and Ryouta has to look up beam at its owner.

“But of course I also come back for the stellar customer service!”

Aomine just gives him his usual unimpressed glower and puts down his order in front of him.

“You are so full of shit.”

“I love you~”

Aomine’s face hardly changes in the face of Ryouta’s bright declaration of his affections but then Aomine’s always been special that way. Ryouta likes that he doesn’t out and out fawn over him. Still, it would be nice to get something aside from the clipped, “Eat your cake. Keep her away from your bag,” but well. There’s always time to improve.

Ryouta glances to Miko again as he starts to obediently dig into his cake.

“He totally loves me,” he says to his attentive-looking audience of one.

Of course Miko doesn’t reply, only shifts a bit into a more comfortable position on her side but keeps her gaze on Ryouta. Smiling, Ryouta reaches and lightly plays his fingers on the floor just by Miko’s line of vision. Without fail, she moves one of her front paws to try and catch them. Ryouta’s heart practically melts.

“I love you, too~” Ryouta coos at the cute kitty.

Mark his words; he’ll have Aomine trained like this too soon enough.


	16. So Happy Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine and Kise being obnoxiously happy and together is always a sight to behold. Everyone's a critic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [kaikazecchi](kaikazecchi.tumblr.com)'s post on handholding AoKise.

“Do you two have to do that here?”

“Ha?” Aomine asks, looking sleepy and grouchy like he’s just been woken up.

Beside him, Kise tilts his head innocently, looking at Midorima with wide eyes. “Do what, Midorimacchi?”

Midorima feels his irritation spike. “ _That_.”

“Aww, Shin-chan,” Takao wheedles from his side and he’s grinning, “but they’re so cute!”

“The cutest!” Kise trills in agreement before leaning closer to Aomine as if they aren’t already joined at the hip and kisses Aomine’s cheek with a loud, obnoxious smack. Aomine hardly even reacts, just yawns and slouches down even more into his seat before Kise snuggles more onto his side.

Across them, Kagami nearly chokes on his burger. “Oh my God! Can you not?! I’m eating here!”

“Aomine-kun and Kise-kun should be more considerate.” Kuroko puts in, eying them with all his bland judgment from beside Kagami.

“But they _are_ cute! Dai-chan, Ki-chan, look here!” Momoi calls from the side where she has her phone up to take a picture.

Aomine frowns. “Oi, you already took so many pictures…”

Obligingly, Kise shifts in closer against Aomine, practically climbing onto his lap, and poses gleefully for the shot. He puts up two fingers and smiles brightly. Aomine sighs like he’s tired of their shenanigans but doesn’t push Kise off or complain more about taking more pictures. Momoi squeals when she’s finished and shows them both the resulting photo.

Murasakibara sighs around a mouthful of chips. “They _are_ gross, though…”

Beside him, Akashi hums softly, sharp gaze lingering on the picture Aomine and Kise make as they sit side by side, so close and with their hands intertwined over the table.

“Maybe. But they’re happy and that’s all that matters.”


	17. Not at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone actually bothered to ask, it was not love at first sight. For either of them.

If anyone actually bothered to ask, it was not love at first sight.

For either of them.

 

* * *

 

Daiki knew who Kise Ryouta was because there was this one month where Satsuki had a crush on him and when Satsuki got a crush, she got pretty obsessive (see Tetsu). So she got lots of magazines and pictures, some of his photo books and other stuff and Daiki pretty much learned all there was to know about him against his will.

And then he saw him, looking all pretty and bored, and before he knew it he was tossing the ball he had in his hand at him. He didn't know why exactly at first; maybe he just thought it was a shame that someone who had girls fawning all over him all the time looked so down. Daiki knew he was pretty. Daiki knew he was talented, so why the long face?

That day he tossed his ball at Kise Ryouta not because he wanted to get his attention. Not exactly. If he actually gave it some thought later on, he would think that maybe he just thought Kise Ryouta should lighten up a bit.

They were too young to look like they were bored of everything.

 

* * *

 

Ryouta hadn't thought much of the guy who came up to him to get his ball back though he did give him a glare because a ball to the head really did hurt.

He didn't really care much about the other boys in his class. A lot of them were either angry, jealous or both and so Ryouta saw no reason to really interact with them unless he really had to.

And this guy looked like he was more interested in playing basketball rather than telling him to stay away from his girlfriend or saying he was a huge disappointment so he could have just walked away and not looked back.

But basketball.

He hadn't tried that yet, right? Might as well take a look.

Maybe it could distract him for some time.


End file.
